Dangerous Coffee
by Midnight Fox dragon
Summary: Hadrian Potter takes his godson Teddy and relocates after traumatizing events. Leroy Jethro Gibbs just wants some coffee. What happens when these unlikely people meet? Will love blossom or tragedy strike? Harry/Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Coffee**

Author's Note:

Hi, this is my first Fanfiction story. Any feedback would be welcome. It might take me awhile to update, so bare with me. I hope you enjoy this story.

-Midnight Fox Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.

Chapter 1: The Blue Haired Boy

It was the average December morning for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. That is before he went out to buy a cup of coffee. The brick building that was the _Coffee Shop_ was dark and nobody was inside. There was a closed sign hanging in the door.

"Closed." he sighed, "It had to be closed. Well, can't say that my team will be happy."

He turned around to walk to his truck when he smelled it. The bitter aroma of coffee, wafting towards him from his left. He looked over to see the source of the heavenly smell. Only to find a boy around 16 walking towards him. The boy was around 6ft with amber eyes and shockingly blue hair, that needed a haircut. He was wearing dark wash jeans tucked into black combat boots, a red shirt (most likely long sleeved) was peeking out of a worn brown leather jacket. He had a brown messenger bag over his shoulder and was reading a book while walking…. no prowling. The boy had a sense of predator around him. Though, most importantly, he held a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Hey, you there!" he called out to the boy.

The boy looked up, and Gibbs felt as if he was being analyzed.

"Me?" the boy asked.

"Yes, you. Do you know where I can get a cup of coffee? My usual place is closed." he said waving at the shop beside him.

The boy looked over at the shop and then back to Gibbs. He seemed to be considering whether or not to answer.

"My Godfather's bakery is down the road. I'm headed there myself. I would walk you there but…" he said finally. The boy looked wary, not knowing who Gibbs was and what his intentions were.

'I like his kid.' Gibbs thought.

"I understand. I'm a cop, so no need to look worried. Here is my badge if you would like to check. Got to say though, you definitely impressed me with your wariness."

The boy took the badge from Gibbs and studied it and then Gibbs to make sure it was real.

"Ok, seems real. You might want to drive down to the bakery, it's a little ways away." the boy said finally. He had finally relaxed.

"You can ride with me if you want. I'm not going to kidnap you or anything."

"Ok, but I do know self-defense." the boy, he really should ask his name, warned.

"Noted"

Gibbs then lead the boy to his truck. Once they were situated, Gibbs finally asked,

"What's your name, kid?"

"Teddy. You?"

"You can call me Gibbs."

"Cool. Turn left here."

"So what book is that?" Gibbs asked after a pause.

"Pride & Prejudice. You've read it?"

"Mn, yes. Don't tell anyone that. It would ruin my bad-ass cop image."

Teddy laughed.

"Don't worry I won't. My godfather recommended the book to me. I remember him reading it a lot growing up. I think it's his favorite."

"Good. So, did your godfather raise you?"

"Yea, with help from my grandmother. My parents died when I was a baby. My godfather was only 17 at the time, but he took me in anyway. He even left England for me. Said he didn't want me to have to face any prejudice. He loves me though and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sounds like a good man."

"The best. It's right there."

They turned into the parking lot of an old brick two-story building with a homey feel to it. The sign on the front of the building read _Hunter and Cub's Bakery_. It was only 3 blocks from the Navy yard. They got out of the truck and walked to the door. Inside was mostly empty of people, as it was 4 in the morning. The walls were painted to look like a forest and the ceiling to look like the sky. Instead of chairs, there were couches, armchairs, and wingback chairs. The glass counter was filled with all sorts of treats. Behind the counter was a door to the kitchen and a counter with tea and coffee pots.

"Uncle Harry, I'm here! I brought a customer!" Teddy called out as he made his way behind the counter and put his stuff down.

"I'm coming! Teddy, start another batch of coffee, would you!", a voice called out from the back.

Then out the kitchen door comes…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coffee and New Friends

Last time

Then out the kitchen door comes….

Now

…. A man about 5'2' with wild loose black hair to the mid back. His skin was very pale and made his emerald green eyes glow. He had an aristocratic face and stance. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, jeans, and black combat boots. He also wore a black apron, which was dusted with flour. On his left forearm, a lily with a stag standing over it was tattooed over a scar. He walked with the same prowling feel as Teddy, but he was completely silent when he moved.

'Curious' Gibbs thought, 'only soldiers move like that.'

Teddy put a coffee pot on and then kissed the man on the cheek.

"Thank you, Teddy. Now, who have you brought?" the man asked. Both the man and Gibbs turned to Teddy expectantly.

"Oh, yea! Uncle Harry, this is Gibbs. Gibbs, this is my Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry, Gibbs is looking for coffee because the _Coffee Shop_ is closed today. Oh, and he is a cop. I saw his badge." Teddy babbled, as he went about making coffee.

"Well, we'll get you that coffee. My name is Hadrian Potter-Black, if you did not understand Teddy's babbling."

"Jethro Gibbs. Is he always like that?"

"Talk so fast? Yes, since he was a baby. Anyway, do you want your coffee here or to go?" questioned Hadrian, as he walked over to where Teddy was leaning on the counter watching the coffee pot.

"To go, please. I have to be at work soon."

"Ok" Hadrian set about pouring Gibbs a large Styrofoam cup of coffee. Once finished, he set it on the counter beside the register.

"That would be $3.50," he said.

"Here," Gibbs handed over the money and watched as Hadrian put it in the tray, "How'd you know that I like my coffee black?"

"You seemed like that type of man. I can usually tell." Hadrian cryptically replied.

"Hmmm. Thank you, for the coffee."

"You're welcome. Please come again."

"Bye, Gibbs!" Teddy chirped from his new spot on the counter. Gibbs waved to Teddy as he walked out the door.

'Interesting place,' Gibbs thought, 'I'll have to come back.' Gibbs got in his truck and took a sip of his coffee. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Definitely will come back, this coffee is heaven."


End file.
